The Other Time Lord
by CaitlinTierney
Summary: Re-Writing, on hold for the moment, writing Supernatural TV show Fanfiction at the moment.   Promise I will get back to this...eventually
1. Prophecy

My Very First Doctor Who Fanfiction, I came up with this one a while ago.

This Fanfiction will have Martha Jones, and Donna Noble sorry no Rose. well in the later chapters she'll appeare for a few chapters.  
Also the Daleks are in this of corse and my fav evil Doctor who Villian THE Master

I am not British, so I don't use the language other than what I know from BBC.

Also, New Doctor Who Next month! whoot!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

London, England: 2005

Name Faith Myer

Age: 18

Home Planet: Earth

Species: Human

Faith Myer was wide awake at 6 am in her door room at London University. She didn't always live in London, she used to live in New York City, but after the World Trade Center fell, and with the death of her parents she went to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Then when she was 18 she went to college, hopefully landing a job back home in New York.

Faith was doing what she always did when she woke up in the morning. She was drawing in her sketch book. See, ever since she was young she had these dreams, or visions. It was almost like a movie playing in her head. And when it wouldn't get out of her head, and she wanted to forget, she drew it out, she never knew what the dreams had meant. She would dream of distant places, a different planet if you will. And it was beautiful. The night sky is orange, and the leaves from the tree were silver.  
But not all of her dreams were peaceful. She saw things. She could only describe them as monsters, or aliens if you will. She also had visions. Visions of the past, as well as the future, and it terrified her, bombings, hurricanes you name it, and she saw it.

Faith believed in Wicca, a neo-pagan religion, believing in both a male and female god, and in which their holidays celebrated with the changes of them moon and the seasons. She had talked to a fellow Wiccan and the simple explanation was that the third eye was simply enhanced and somehow opened up.

She found away to release her visions is to draw, everything that she saw in her mind she drew, and it had helped. When she was done it was 7, and her classes didn't start till 10. And her first class of the day was her favorite, History. Then there was a loud knock on her door. When it opened it was her best friend, Elizabeth or as she liked to call her, Lizz.

She smiled. "Hey, I'm surprised you're up this early."

Elizabeth nodded. "Me too."

she whistled when she saw all of the drawings Faith had done from the time she had woken up.

"Wow, these are brilliant." She said in her British accent.  
"You really should think about making this into a book or something."

"What would I write about? I don't even know what to name the drawings half of the time." Faith replied, scooping up her white cat, Yin.

"You should at least enter them in the art contest."

"I'll think about it."

Then Faith put back her sketch book and colored pencils in her desk.

"You want to go to breakfast before class?" asked Elizabeth

"Sure, I just got to get ready."

"All right I'll wait for you then."

Faith took some clothes out of her drawer, a purple tank top, a light blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. To match with her outfit she put on a necklace that she rarely took off. It was a simple quartz crystal, wrapped in silver wire and hung on a silver chain. After a shower, and putting on her clothes, she put her books for her morning classes in her bag.

"All ready then."

Faith went into the living room where Elizabeth and her two cats, Yin and Yang were.

"Ready?"

Faith nodded, she followed Elizabeth out the door and locked her apartment.

The Doctor continued to travel through time and space in TARDIS, not knowing where and when he would end up.

He never could make a proper landing, after 'stealing' the TARDIS from his own people in order to escape the destruction of his home planet. He never passed his driving exam and often resulted of him crash landing.

and it did just that.

The Doctor fell, landing on his side as the TARDIS landed, getting back up he went over to the door and ventured outside.

"Well this is not where I wanted to be." He said

He was in the middle of the room, facing The Visionary.

She looked up from her scribbling. She smiled. "I knew you would come Doctor."

The Doctor looked around nervously.

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked her

The old woman sniggered at the Doctor's nervousness. "Do not worry; the only ones who are here at the moment are you, and me."

The Doctor sighed. "I'll ask again, why have I been summoned?"

The old woman looked down at her crystal ball.

"I have foreseen the future….there is a prophecy….about a young woman who will full fill It."

"And what does this…Prophecy have to do with me?"

The old woman smiled. "You are no longer the last of your kind…. "

The Doctor narrowed his brown eyes. If this were true, he'd already have sensed her, he had the ability to sense his own kind. He already knew that the Master had survived the Great Time Lord War.

"I foresee a young woman…. Who has the ability to foresee the past as well as the future….the earth's song will soon end….and when it does….she will arise to defeat the enemy."

Again the Doctor was confused. "Again….what does this have to do with me?"

The old woman looked up at him. "She must not die before her song ends…. The Master is also in search of her…. If she is lost to us…. Then all is doomed."

The Doctor nods. "Then all I have to do is protect her?"

The old woman nods and begins to write furiously. "She comes; she comes, as well as evil. Four knocks and the song will end."

The Doctor frowned. The song will end. But the question is….who will die?


	2. Destined

Thank you for those of you adding this to your favs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 2: Destined

After breakfast with her friends she went to the University for her first class of the day, Art, followed by Biology and Chemistry, and Physics. She loved science, and she was rather good at it too. But one thing she hated was math. She was barely going to pass the class and to top it off exams were coming up soon.

Sighing she walked from the Art building to the Science building. She shivered slightly from the cold; luckily she found an old hoodie, featuring the New York Yankee's logo. She really did miss New York. Unfortunately she had two more years to go before she could go home. She was getting a degree in Forensic Science, hopefully landing a job with the NYPD, following in her father's footsteps.

Lost in her own thought's, to keep her mind off the cold she bumped into someone, spilling her books on the ground.

"Ohh. Sorry, wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said Faith

When she looked at the person she had bumped into she gasped. It looked just like the man in her dreams. He had brown messy hair, gorgeous brown eyes and great teeth. He wore a brown suit, with creamed colored converse shoes and a long brown overcoat.

"It's all right, no harm done." He said

she picked herself back up, brushing off the dirt on her pants and went to pick up her books. The Doctor went to help her pick them up. He read the titles.

_Advanced Chemistry  
Biology  
Advanced Physics _  
_Genetics  
Criminology  
_  
He inwardly smiled. The people of his race advanced in science as well as math.

"Umm, thanks but could I have my books back?"

The doctor smiled and handed the books back.

"Are you a teacher here?" asked Faith

"Something like that." He replied

Faith nodded. "I've only been at this school less than a year and I still manage to get lost."

"You're not from here." said the doctor

Faith shook her head. "No, I'm from New York City. Born and raised."  
She looked at her phone's clock to see how much time she had left before she had to get to class she was late.

"Crap! Now I'm late! Again!"

Something told the doctor that she had a horrible sense of time.

"I'm sorry about the rush, Mr…?"

The Doctor smiled. "The Doctor."

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that?"

"My name is the Doctor." said the Doctor

Faith found this amusing. "Just the Doctor? No surname or anything?"

The Doctor sighed in annoyance. Why did they always have to make fun of his name?

"Yes. Just the Doctor."

"All right, Doctor…I better get to class otherwise my professor will yell at me again."

Faith began to walk away when the Doctor realized she didn't tell him her name.

"Wait! What's your name?" the Doctor asked

Faith turned around and smiled. "It's Faith. Faith Myer." And she went into the building

"Faith, now that's a brilliant name." the Doctor murmured to himself.


End file.
